


What Are We?

by itsOzzie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsOzzie/pseuds/itsOzzie
Summary: Behrad has a simple question for Nate.
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	What Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> This is small and OOC but I hope you enjoy it. And if you could comment on your thoughts I would appreciate that. You can shoot me prompts for this ship too! I really wanna write more SFW stuff in this tag.

Nate was playing a video game, sprawled out on one of the chairs in the library with a fixed gaze on the monitor when Behrad walked in and wordlessly sunk in the chair next to him. Considering that the ship was in about as good spirits as they all could be with Sara gone, Nate was caught off guard by Behrad seeming rather downcast. In an attempt to lift his mood, Nate cracked a joke.

"Y'know, I've always wondered if these top-of-the-line graphics to me are shitty to you."

Behrad only sighed in reply. "Look, dude, I'll be quick...but I wanted to ask you something."

Nate paused the game abruptly. "Shoot."

"What are we?"

"What?"

Behrad didn't bother repeating the question. "We've been casually fucking since we left Charlie at the pub, do you think I wouldn't catch on to you turning me into a fill-in for this dystopian version of my sister?"

"B, that's not--" Nate started to explain, but it seemed Behrad wasn't ready to hear it.

"Is it not? Because it seemed to me you were a whole lot more interested in me the second you realized I replaced her role on the ship in this timeline. And you didn't even wait a goddamned day to get your head in a better place.

"Maybe that's true, but I wouldn't use you," Nate defended.

He looked unconvinced. "In this other timeline, Amaya left and in less than a year you were dating Zari. How do I make myself believe you weren't using her to get over Amaya?"

"How could you say that? Don't you trust me?"

"I do. That's what sucks," Behrad admitted. "I don't think you realize how much you mean to me. You are...my best friend no matter what, and I don't want to think this," he mumbled.

"I...I didn't realize you were feeling that way."

Behrad sighed again, putting his head in his hands to hide his budding tears. "I thought you were my chance at something real, maybe. I loved you this whole time," he muttered under his breath, making sure Nate couldn't see or hear him.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Behrad said, shaking his head a little with his voice tinged with melancholy. "Well, I said I'd be quick, so I'll leave you alone."

Just as quick as he was in the room, he stood up and left. The woosh of the door opening and closing leaving Nate to wonder what he'd done to his best friend to change him so fast.


End file.
